


Amenable

by Ingenueity



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humor, Loss of Virginity, Marriage Proposal, No Safeword, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Slight Femdom, Vaginal Sex, We have a BETA glenn is SAFE, ferdinand -harlot that he is- shows a bit of ankle, girl on top, idiot noble, kuuki ga yumenai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingenueity/pseuds/Ingenueity
Summary: Ferdinand von Aegir was the obedient type.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Amenable

**Author's Note:**

> edits for this work were done by helpbirdisdying! thank you so much for giving this the editing it needed you are a delightful beta! <3

Ferdinand sat at the war council table with Claude, and Hilda directly across from him. They were completely alone. It was late in the evening, and most of the monastery was at the dining hall indulging themselves in whatever delicious food was prepared that day. Without anyone to fill them, the halls were deafeningly quiet. Normally, the war council room was reserved for important strategic moves that determined battlefield outcomes, but today, Ferdinand had called them together to discuss other affairs.

Ferdinand sat with fingers were interlaced as he leaned forward. He hoped that his tone was earnest; he had been practicing as of recently. “You two know Byleth well, more so than anyone else at Garreg Mach. That’s why I’ve asked you to come here.” Ferdinand paused as he looked from Claude to Hilda. “I need you to answer me honestly. Does Byleth have anyone that she currently fancies?”

“Me.” Hilda said.

“Also me.” Claude said.

“I cannot tell if you are making a mockery of me or not. I must humbly request that you stop!” Ferdinand leaned back in his seat as he brushed a hand through his long red hair. “You see, I think I’m in love with her. I want to be absolutely certain that she feels the same.” This was the first time declaring his love to the world. He wouldn’t lie, Ferdinand felt somewhat relieved that he had finally told someone. He loved Byleth. Who cared if the entire world should know? Claude and Hilda exchanged glances.

“I consider myself a people person, but I’ve never given relationship advice before.” Claude said. “Hilda, you handle this.”

“Whaat! No! I want to hear what our master tactician thinks about the feelings of a woman. Go on, Claude.” Hilda said while raising a brow. “Do you think Byleth likes Ferdinand?”

“You really couldn’t have chosen a more difficult person to read.” Claude said. “It’s Teach we’re talking about. She’s the type of woman who holds all the cards close to her chest. As much as I respect that, I also know she’s not one to show any weakness.”

“But it’s love!” Ferdinand objected. “Love cannot possibly be a weakness!”

“I know enough captivated, lust-ridden nobles who might disagree with your charming naivety.” Claude continued, “Be that as it may. I’ll tell you what I think. You might have a shot, you might not. It’s vague, but we don’t have much to go off here. Can you think of any little indications Teach has been giving you, like twirling her hair when you’re around, or any type of physical contact? You know, stuff that means she’s interested?”

“As I recall… Byleth did walk past me just the other day. I waved to her, and she acknowledged my presence with a smile.” Ferdinand said, smiling as he remembered the interaction. It was maddening how she caused butterflies in his stomach even now.

“That sounds like she’s just existing in the same place as you.” Hilda said flatly. “But a smile is a good sign! Let’s look at this from another angle. What have you done to show her you like her?”

“Pardon me?” Ferdinand looked surprised.

“If you want a girl to like you then you have to show your attraction!” Hilda said.

“I have given her gifts and have complimented her on multiple occasions!” Ferdinand said.

“And how did she react?” Claude asked.

“She wore the same expression as always.” Ferdinand started to look a bit downcast. “Does this mean that she feels indifferent towards me? No… _Impossible_! I am Ferdinand von Aegir!”

“Easy there.” Hilda said. “Byleth always looks serious. That’s just how she is.”

“What am I to do?” Ferdinand said, exasperated.

“I have an idea.” Hilda said as she snapped her fingers. “While it’s tempting to discuss these cute little ‘what ifs’ all day, you really could just get to the bottom of it. I think you should just come outright and ask her! What’s the worst she could say?”

“No?” Ferdinand said, wondering if it was a trick question.

“Exactly!” Hilda pointed towards him. “But then you’d know her feelings, and you wouldn’t have to rely on someone like Claude for relationship advice any more!”

“Hey, my advice was outstanding!” Claude objected.

“It was!” Ferdinand said, “Thank you!”

“You two are wonderful, you really are.” Hilda stood up as she headed to the door. “It was lovely talking about your romantic pursuits Ferdinand, but I’m being taken into town this evening by my own suitor. I have to get ready.”

“Does Marianne know about this?” Claude said with a smirk.

“She’s about to. This will be her treat after all!” Hilda giggled. Before leaving, Hilda spun on one heel and piped up, “Make sure to tell me how it goes!”

\---

Immediately after his strategy meeting, Ferdinand went out to find where Byleth was. She wasn’t in the dining hall, the library, or her room. However, he did find Dedue who told him that he had seen Byleth walking into the greenhouse earlier with a crate of gardening supplies. Finally, he had a promising lead as to her whereabouts! Ferdinand made his way to the greenhouse. Before entering, he straightened his front vest. He had to present himself at his very best, after all.

Ferdinand pushed open the door quietly to see Byleth sitting on her knees, working away quietly under candle light. From where he was, she looked like she was planting some type of Morfis vegetable. Byleth gently scooped up the fresh earth and placed it to the side as she placed another bulb.

Personally, Ferdinand had always hated getting his hands dirty especially when he was tasked to pull courtyard weeds. But there was something about the way Byleth was handling the plants and dusting them lightly with magic that intrigued him. Her dedication to her hobby was beautiful in and of itself.

“Ahem.” He wanted to make his presence known. The last thing he wanted was for her to be frightened.

“Who is it?” Byleth said, not turning around.

“Ferdinand von Aegir!” He said, proud as ever as he bounded up to her.

“Oh.” She said.

The way in which she acknowledged him was not at all what he expected. What exactly had she meant by plainly saying ‘ _oh_ ’? Byleth was such an enigmatic woman sometimes, it was maddening! Although his heart began to race faster, Ferdinand kept his composure.

“I have come to ask you a question!” He said cheerily.

“What is it that you need?” As she turned to face him, he melted under her quiet look.

For once in his life, Ferdinand could not find the right words. He was now acutely aware of just how it was just the two of them in the greenhouse. For a nobleman, like him it was considered a bit scandalous to be alone with a woman after dark, even if they were close comrades. And he was, in fact, alone with Byleth. The implications of being caught in a compromising situation such as this whittled away at the more perverse recesses of his mind. Still, he was Ferdinand von Aegir; his intentions were virtuous as always.

“What are you planting?” Ferdinand asked, suddenly becoming shy around her. He was biding his time; if he asked her too soon, he felt as if he might become dizzy with excitement.

“Southern Brigid flowers.” Byleth said.

Ah, so he had been wrong. They weren’t Morfis vegetables at all. Byleth cupped another bulb in her hands, “I was going to give them to Petra as soon as they bloomed.”

“That’s very kind of you.” Ferdinand crouched next to her as he watched her work. “I’m sure Petra will adore these, knowing the work you are putting into them.”

Byleth paused what she was doing in order to ask, “About the flowers… is that what you came here to ask? If you're curious about them, you could always help me.”

“What?!” He started to object as Byleth reached towards him and handed him the bulb she had been holding. Bits of dirt crumbled into his palms, and onto the surrounding floor. His initial shock slowly faded into wonder as he became acclimated to the sight of dirt. Ferdinand examined the bulb closer. It was smooth and cool in his hands. So this would grow into a beautiful Brigid flower?

“Now you just plant it here.” Byleth said, moving slightly in front of him. She pressed against his forearm in doing so. "Just like that." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Ferdinand thought back to when Claude had mentioned that physical contact was a positive signal. His confidence suddenly returned in full force as he hastily blurted out his real reason for coming to the greenhouse.

“I must confess!! I didn’t come here tonight to discuss flowers!"

"What did you want to ask, Ferdinand?" Byleth moved back to take a damp cloth from a bucket, washing her hands while eyeing Ferdinand cautiously.

"I was wondering, if you were seeing anyone in the romantic sense? I ask you this because I care for you deeply!” Ferdinand leaned forward and took her hands in his. “I adore you. I've never felt such a strong attraction to anyone before in my life and it is torture to go about my days hopelessly pining for you."

"Ferdinand-" Byleth started.

Ferdinand extended his hand as he spoke, “If you feel the same then let us be together until the end of our days!” He had not the faintest clue what had come over him. Fernidad knew he had a habit of being overdramatic, but even this request surprised him. After all, it was practically a marriage proposal!

But, he was Ferdinand von Aegir! What reason might Byleth have to refuse? He couldn't bear to imagine that she would find him any less attractive for being the pinnacle of nobility!

“What are you saying?” Byleth's tone was somewhat serious.

“Well…” Ferdinand started to feel a bit dizzy at her quiet response. He might as well ask her all at once. He spoke confidently, “I am crystal clear, am I not? Byleth, will you be my wife?”

"...Why?" Byleth asked.

"Why?!" Ferdinand repeated, "If you are to say no, then simply tell me! I am madly in love with you, Byleth. I wish to spend every waking moment at your side! I want you to be the happiest woman in the world! You would live your whole life wanting for nothing! If there was anything you needed, I-"

“Would you strip naked and get on your knees?” Byleth crossed her arms as she spoke, "Right now?"

...

What?

...

Wait, what was _this????_

...

Fernidad never knew Byleth to have such a sense of humor, but he couldn't imagine her request as being anything but a joke. He wanted to laugh out loud for such a jest said in earnest, but when he looked at Byleth's expression, he knew that she was entirely serious.

“W-what was that you said?” Ferdinand was taken aback. “I’m afraid I did not hear you correctly.”

“Strip.” Byleth’s reply was short.

“You wish to see me naked?” Ferdinand said, while still retaining a smile. He was in a state of disbelief that Byleth had such tastes. Still, it was a nobleman’s duty to remain respectful, even in ludacris situations. If she pressed any further, he was even willing to oblige.

“I’ve seen the way in which you’ve looked at me for years, Ferdinand.” Byleth said. “You always get a hungry look in your eyes whenever you stare at me for too long. Whether we’re in council meetings, or you pass me by in the halls, you’re a complete pervert. It’s never really been a secret.”

“That… That’s a _ludicrous_ accusation!” Ferdinand responded.

“Am I wrong?” She asked.

…

Ferdinand held his tongue. Had he imagined her laid bare before him? Well, yes. But all of his fantasies were secrets known only to himself. He was in love with her, and that meant all aspects of her, including her curvaceous body. Even now, in the candlelight, her figure was something to behold.

…

“Very well.” He said. If stripping naked was what Byleth requested, he was eager to fulfill her demand.

Ferdinand undid his coat first, taking it off slowly letting the fabric pool around his shoulders. He looked up for a moment to see if Byleth would blush, as any fair maiden such as herself might. He wondered if she would twirl her hair, or assure him it was all a joke.

But Byleth never signaled for him to stop. Instead, her next action only confused him further; she turned and walked over to the greenhouse’s only bench and sat down. With one leg folded over the other, she leaned back. Byleth watched him with a leer that made him feel like he was her prey. She seemed calm. Placid, even. Like she had all the time in the world to see if he'd comply.

Even if this was all some bizzare joke, Fernidad’s resolve was firm. He would prove his devotion to her by any means necessary. Byleth would get exactly what she had asked for, and then she would know just how serious he was. He tossed his overcoat to the side, the metal armor clinked lightly against the cobblestone tile. Biting his lip, he undid his cravat next.

Dressed in just an undershirt, Ferdinand felt rather exposed already. To be revealed like this, out in the open, was certainly a crime of some sort. He worried that someone might walk into the greenhouse. Nevertheless, he pulled his shirt over his head. Byleth admired him as he did so. There was something about the way her eyes moved up and down his now exposed chest, that made his heart race. He wanted her to open her mouth and to say something. He wanted her praise.

“Is this all you require?” The noble, sensible part of him wished she would answer ‘yes’. However, there was another, more depraved part of him that secretly wished that she would ask him to take off his trousers next. This encounter was bringing to light desires he never knew he had!

“Take off your pants, too.” Byleth smirked, “ It must be so heavy, walking around the monastery with all that leg armor on. ” She said.

“Of course.” Ferdinand didn’t need any more encouragement on the matter. He took off his armor shoes with haste and reached for his belt. Once his pants were off, he shivered. Ferdinand was now dressed in nothing but his smallclothes.

“Alright, that’s fine.” Byleth said, stopping him as he was just about to remove his last article of clothing. “You look as if you’re really enjoying putting yourself on display for me, but you don’t have to go any further.”

Ferdinand felt a bit embarrassed now. Had he really looked that eager? He rubbed one of his arms as he felt goosebumps. Inside the greenhouse at night, it was a bit cold to be wearing hardly anything at all.

“I’m surprised you actually did it.” Said Byleth.

“There is nothing I would not do to prove my dedication! Please, let me show you!” Ferdinand begged.

“...Alright.” Byleth said.

“You said you wanted me on my knees as well? Then it shall be done!” Ferdinand walked up to the bench and knelt before her. He bowed his head as he spoke, “Byleth, you are the object of my affections. I love you, does it not show?”

Byleth was speechless for the longest time, and when Ferdinand looked up, he saw a slight blush of red grace her cheeks. Her lips were slightly parted as she looked at him with wide eyes. Her expression was absolutely angelic. He wondered if he had finally penetrated her defenses.

“Well then, Duke Ferdinand von Aegir.” Byleth said as she said as she brought her hand under his chin, tilting his head up to meet her gaze. “I’ve decided that I’d like to have some fun with you.” Her lips were so close; if only she would press forward only a little, he could taste her. “Will you service me tonight?”

“Yes.” His reply was instantaneous.

“Will you act as my little pet?”

“W-what? Oh… Yes!” Ferdinand was surprised by just how excited he was.

“Good boy.” Byleth said, pressing a finger over his lips. “Ferdinand von Aegir… You repeat your own name so often that no one could possibly forget it... You know, I find your best quality to be your pompousness. You flaunt your way about the monastery gracing us all with your lofty principles. While some find it annoying, I’ve always found it genuine.”

“There are those who find me... _annoying_?” Ferdinand asked in genuine shock. He supposed some people could be jealous of his status. It was the only explanation.

“Some people have different tastes. And some people are stranger than others.” She laughed, “I was actually very surprised when you came in here and asked me to marry you. Only someone like you would do something like that. Ferdinand von Aegir, I find you adorable.” Byleth pressed her lips to Ferdinand’s forehead, just the contact alone sent shivers up his spine. He wondered if this constituted a first kiss even though their lips had not met. Ferdinand wanted so very badly to kiss her back; over and over he would kiss her and to not stop until he had kissed everywhere on her body.

Byleth kissed his cheek next, then the very tip of his nose. Ferdinand decided that she was close enough at this point, he leaned forward to kiss her, but was saddened when she turned away. Ferdinand ended up kissing her jawline instead, he might have even been able to reach her neck if she had not pushed him back by his shoulders.

“B-Byleth?” Ferdinand looked up. Confusion, bordering on hurt, settled in his chest.

“I find you adorable, but I find a lot of things adorable. The dogs in the courtyard and the flowers in this greenhouse have their appeal just as much as you do. I don’t want you to get the impression that this is anything more than a romantic tryst. I’m going to use you.” Byleth said.

She stood up and pressed her boot into his chest. The pressure was soft at first, but she slowly applied more force. All Ferdinand could do was fall back with his back against the cold cobblestone floor. She stood above him with an unshakable authority and from this angle, he could almost see up her skirt.

“Are you going to struggle?” Byleth asked.

“No.”

“Good. Now, are you going to tell me what you want?” She whispered in a sultry voice. A bead of sweat trickled down Ferdinand’s forehead. “What do you want me to do to you?”  
“I want you to marry me.” Ferdinand repeated. He squirmed under her gaze. If he was being honest, he would probably ask her again tomorrow, too. Byleth looked at him with disinterest. The cold stare she gave him went straight to his groin. Perhaps he was growing into some sort of perverse nobility for desiring a woman such as Byleth.

“And if I agree, can I ride your noble cock here and now?” Byleth tilted her head.

“Yes!!!” Ferdinand nearly cried out. “Yes, use me anyway you’d like!”

“And what if I disagree?” Byleth said as she sat down on his stomach and rocked backwards into his clothed erection. “Would you still deny me?”

“B-Byleth.” Her name was all Ferdinand could manage to say as she grinded downwards. “P-please. Do whatever you like to me.”

It was all happening so fast. Ferdinand still wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but Byleth looked like she had other plans. She adjusted her rear slightly and lifted her legs as she took something of hers off. It was…her smallclothes! She slid her lacy black panties off and dropped them on his chest as she smirked.

She grinded against his lower stomach so he could feel her growing wetness. Bringing a finger down to her lower lips, she slowly began to touch herself. She slid a finger through her folds, rubbing only the outside of her entrance. Underneath her, Ferdinand groaned. Byleth certainly knew how to tease. He waited desperately for her to insert her fingers, to watch with bated breath as they slid in and out, but she never did. It was a torturous show as she circled her clit and got herself off above him. He tried to reach out once to touch her breasts but she had swatted his hands away.

“No touching.” Byleth said.

“Sorry.” His voice wavered.

Eventually, Byleth stopped her motions. She crawled further upwards to where his face was. Hovering dangerously close, she gave her next order.

“Eat me.”

Ferdinand compiled immediately, forgetting his previous orders. He brought his hands to her ass, pulling her downwards slightly. He thought she was about to reprimand him but as soon as his tongue met her core, Byleth cried out. He began to lap at her in earnest before fucking her over with his tongue.

“Ferdin-” Byleth moaned loudly as he licked her down. Ferdinand was conflicted. He both wanted her to scream his name over and over, and for her to be so thoroughly eaten out that she couldn’t think of anything at all. “Fuck!” Byleth screamed as her body trembled above him.

Ferdinand had been ignoring his own needs, subconsciously thrusting into the empty air as he ate her out. The way Byleth tasted, paired with her lusty moans, made it hard to keep control. If his hands weren’t preoccupied with her ass, then he could have easily jerked himself off from eating her out.

“You’re so good, Ferdinand.” Byleth praised him. “You’re so talented with the way you use your mouth.” She brushed a hand through his long hair, stroking his head gentle. He moaned as she praised him. It felt too good. He wanted to hear more, he lifted his head up prepared to use his mouth some more but Byleth cooed softly above him, “Ferdinand, that’s enough. I want to feel you in me.”

“Byleth-” Ferdinand said as she lifted herself up again. She brought her fingers to his mouth and prodded at his lips. He opened his mouth for her to stick her fingers in, and he gently sucked on them. He looked at her with a pleading innocence as she brought her slick fingers from his mouth. Pulling down his smallclothes, Byleth reached for his cock. Although it was fully erect, she gave it a few experimental strokes. He whimpered under her touch.

“Are you a virgin?” She asked with a grin, enjoying how sensitive he was.

Ferdinand nodded once. It would certainly be unsuitable of his noble status to sleep out of wedlock... much like he was doing now.

“Wonderful.” Byleth said as she hovered over his cock. She brought the head to her vagina, prodding the entrance there. He held his breath as she pushed down, taking him straight to the hilt all in one slick motion. The sensation was almost indescribable, Byleth felt _heavenly_ wrapped around him. “You’re all mine.” She said, raising herself and sliding back down with a lewd noise. “Now, fuck me.”

Ferdinand trusted upwards into her without hesitation, feeling her take him so readily. He began to pound her hard and fast, not stopping to pace himself. Byleth moaned, loving the rough treatment as Ferdinand moved ecstatically, not stopping to pace himself.

Byleth angled herself so Ferdinand could get a better view of where his cock entered her. With this new view he could easily see the point they were connected. He slowed his pace specifically to savor how her cunt sucked him as he pushed upwards. A few more slow, deep thrusts followed before Byleth was coming around him. Her tightness sent his head spiraling. Ferdinand felt a build up of heat form in his lower stomach. He knew what was about to happen; he was about to come inside her.

Just when he knew he was very close to release, he grabbed at her waist and pulled her down.  
“Take it.” He repeated over and over again as he jerked upwards, trying desperately to come inside and fill her with his seed. Byleth bobbed down and then upwards, so that his cock was nearly all the way out. She hovered there momentarily, and Ferdinand felt desperate. He needed for her to sink back down onto his cock. That’s all that it would take.

“Tell me,” Byleth said breathlessly, “Do all you nobles have a breeding kink?” Byleth asked. Ferdinand couldn’t answer. He desperately wanted her to marry him and to bear his children. He attempted to thrust upwards. The way she was talking was too much, he might even come on her thighs.

“I’ve been with Dimitri before.” Byleth said running a finger down his chest. “He used to bend me over the old desks as he fucked me raw from behind. Dimitri was relentless. He was so strong, too, and vigorously intent on knocking me up.” Byleth left his cock untouched as it twitched in response to her words.

“B-byleth.” He was ashamed at how his body reacted. He still wanted to bury himself inside her, even more now. He didn’t care if she was lying about sleeping with Dimitri or not. In fact, he welcomed it. The thought of the Faerghus King fucking the wife of an Adrestian Duke was scandelous, but undeniably appealing to him. The only thing that mattered to him in this moment, was for Byleth to sink back down onto his shaft so he could impregnate her himself.

“Let me.” Ferdinand begged as Byleth smirked.

“Let you what?” Byleth said teasingly.

“Let me come.” Ferdinand begged.

“You’re ever the insistent one.” Byleth said as she gripped his hips. “Alright, Ferdinand.” She sank back down, expecting him to resume his thrusts, but he cried out and immediately released upon feeling her tight pussy sink back down. His hips jerked for several moments as he coated her walls with thick spurts.

“Ferdinand!!” Byleth cried out his name as she was filled to the brim. Throwing her head back, she shook above him in her own ecstasy.

“Ah-ah.”Ferdinand gave a few more shallow thrusts as he started to pant, entirely spent and feeling rather triumphant. He began to massage the small of her back. Byleth mewled as she whispered his name once. How he loved to hear her say his name! Then, moving up his body she laid down on his warm chest. His heart skipped a beat when she sighed in satisfaction. Byleth was so close to him that he could feel her heartbeat. As she adjusted herself he felt his come ooze out of her and onto his stomach, but he didn’t mind. It was a sign of their love, he had marked her.

“Was I good to you?” He asked with a smile as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“You were.” She replied.

“Can we do this again?” He asked softly.

“You want more? Maybe I was a bit too lenient with you tonight.” Byleth said. He could feel her smile against his skin. “I let you touch me and even rewarded you so graciously. I think next time, you deserve to be punished.” He couldn’t help but grin at the mention of there being a _next time_.

“Punished?” Ferdinand laughed. “You looked like you were enjoying yourself! And you said I was good!”

“That kind of talk warrants a double punishment!” Byleth nipped playfully at his neck.

“At this rate why not make my punishment fivefold?” Ferdinand sighed as he wrapped Byleth in a hug.

“Ok.” Byleth said.

“I was merely joking!” Ferdinand said, not yet sure of what he was getting himself into, but curious nonetheless. He didn’t care if she had him bound and blindfolded to her bed post, to use as her own personal fucktoy. He only wanted her to be his, and his alone.

“There are so many things I have yet to teach a depraved noble like you...” Byleth said as she stopped biting at Ferdinand’s neck and started to kiss it tenderly. “You’ll indulge me, won’t you?”

“Yes.” Ferdinand said, “I’d do anything for you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter @bigfishiekisses


End file.
